Ano hana no kami (That flower's reincarnation)
by Baked Potatoes
Summary: After a year, everyone decided to move on, but somehow, one person can but can't. That one flower is the incarnation of Menma, but now it's wilted, possible that she needs to reincarnate again, what happens now that she reincarnates one last time into a human form? What will happen between Jinta and her, and what conflicts will Anjo, Yukiatsu and Tsuruko face?


Author's note: This is my first 'Ano Hana' fanfiction, so please go easy on me!

Also, I loved that anime, it was so emotional and sad for me. I loved Jintan and Menma, of course I love all the characters, but for me, the two of them were the best!

Umm… I think…OoC?

Ano Hana no kami (That flower's reincarnation)

その花の化身

Chapter 1- I will be seeing you again

"Looks like I'm almost at my limit…just wait a little longer…Jintan…"

At school…

"JINTA! JUST SPILL IT OUT ALREADY!" shouted a girl.

"W-what're you talking about Anaru?" questioned Jinta nervously.

"MITE O KORE WA! [LOOK AT THIS!]" Anaru shouted while shoving a picture in front of his face.

"S-sore wa? [T-that's?]" said Jinta having a confused look.

"BAKA! WHO'S THIS GIRL?!"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

A vein throbbed on Anjo's head.

"I MEAN… WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS GIRL YOU BAKA HENTAI!" Anjo shouted while punching Jinta with her right arm.

Jinta got pushed away greatly, from his chair to the last chair of their row. A lot of students looked at Jinta and Anjo's direction. Both of them heard gasp, chuckles and murmurs.

"Man, you suck Yadomi." a boy teased.

"Shut up Rikko." Jinta said as he stood up.

"Good job Anjo!" a friend of Anjo praised as she pat her shoulder.

"Well, are you telling you baka hentai?" Anjo said as she walk towards Jinta who keeps rubbing his reddened-cheek.

Jinta sighed one last time and said,

"Listen, you're misunderstanding me… she's-" Jinta said but was cut by their teacher.

"Ok, take your seats now…"

"Tsk! we're not done yet Jinta!" hissed Anjo.

Both Jinta and the other students' who stood up took their seat.

"Okay, please open your textbooks on page 12." ordered the teacher.

The students, all opened their textbooks on page 12.

Sounds of papers flicking, chalks tapping on the board, the voice of the teacher which always bored the students, coughs made by a random student, whispers of a student to another, yawns let out by most of the guys, crumpled papers thrown from one student to another while the teacher looks at the board, some students which hide at the back of their classmates while drawing, silent drumming on a table, heavy sighs, chuckles and hisses.

These are the things that always happen in this school.

"Damn it… It's already been a year since I came back to this school again, and I still can't get used to the things that happen here every day." thought Jinta as he put a hand on his forehead and rests his elbow on the table.

At the middle of his thoughts, he suddenly snaps back to reality when a crumpled paper was thrown on his desk. It came from his back, so instinctively, he turned his head to look at Anjo, who is at his back.

Anjo gave Jinta a what-are-you-looking-at-you-stupid-pervert-it-obviously-came-from-me look.

Jinta sweat dropped as he turn his head to look at the paper. He slowly 'un-crumpled' the paper and read it with squinty eyes.

"Tomorrow is April 16 right? Poppo and us prepared a birthday party for you at the Super Peace Busters' secret place, everyone will be coming, obviously you're coming 'cuz you're the birthday boy." is what's written there.

Jinta turned his head again to face Anjo and gave her a what-the-fuck-of-course-I'm-coming-I'm-so-touched-you-guys-didn't-have-to-do-that-for-me-now-look-at-me-having-a-teary-eye look.

Anjo simply smiled at the teary-eyed guy as she faintly blushes.

Jinta gave her a here-you-can-have-your-paper-back-again-please-throw-it-later look, as he put the 'un-crumpled' paper back at her desk.

A vein throbbed on Anjo's head as he stare daggers at him with a unbelievably dark aura. The other students near Anjo became scared-stiff.

After class…

Jinta rushed going outside the classroom, but a tight grip at his back stopped him.

"Where'd ya think you're going Jinta?" drawled Anjo evilly, agitating him.

"Now tell me…who was the girl you're with at the picture?"

"W-why do you want to know anyways…y-you're not my g-girlfriend…" mumbled Jinta.

Anjo was caught off guard by those words, she slowly let go of her grip at Jinta but whispered something at him,

"Oh, nothing… just…I'm…j-just curious…"

"S-so ka[O-oh…]" murmured, noticing Anjo's reaction.

They all felt like they could move on, but somehow, Jinta never avoided the thought of killing himself just to be with Menma.

"J-ja ne Anaru...[S-see ya Anaru…]"

"A-ah.[Y-yeah.]"

Few minutes later…

"I'm home!" shouted Jinta.

"Ah, welcome back Jinta-kun!" shouted his father.

"Today's dinner will be tamagoyaki!"

"Ah, let's eat…" replied Jinta as he put off his shoes.

Both Jinta and his father, sat before the traditional table with their tamagoyaki. Jinta's dad turned the T.V on and then dogs and cats were showing.

"Aww, Kawaii!" muffled Jinta's father as he scoffed his food.

"Oyaji, stop talking when your mouth's full, you might choke you know." scolded his son gently.

"Na-nani…AHH! Jinta-kun's so caring!" exclaimed his father as he raises both of his arms up.

"Ah…ano…oyaji…I'll be going to bed now, I got school tomorrow…" mumbled Jinta.

"Ah…so ka? ja… oyasumi Jinta-kun!"

"oyasumi…"

Jinta went upstairs to his room. Once he opened the door, he quickly plopped on his bed.

"Hah…Menma..." sighed Jinta heavily.

"I really missed you…" he whispered to himself then drifted to a deep sleep.

...

"Me too." said a familiar voice.

"Eh?!" gasped Jinta when he hastily sit up on his bed.

Jinta looked outside the window, it was already morning. He looked at his clock and saw it was already 7:48.

"Eh?! Oh crap!" shouted Jinta.

He quickly ran towards the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face, fix his hair, although it still seems messy, and put on his school uniforms. He ran downstairs as fast as he could passing ahead of his father.

"Ohayo, Jinta-"

"Ohaya oyaji!" shouted Jinta, cutting his father.

"Aww, leaving already?! that's not very cute!" shouted his father.

Few minutes later...

Jinta quickly ran towards his classroom, and opened the door, making a *Bang* sound.

Everyone's eyes quickly stared at Jinta.

"What are you doing there? hurry up, there's still 1 minute left before the teacher arrives." a boy said.

Jinta looked at the boy who said that and then smiled at him.

"Sota ne…Rikko." said Jinta.

Later on, the teacher went inside the classroom and announced something.

"Listen up everybody, a transfer student will come here tomorrow."

"Eh?!"

"Transfer student?!"

"A boy or a girl?!"

"I hope it's a boy!"

"No way! I say girl!" murmured everyone.

After school...

"Ne...ne... what do you think the transfer student would be?" asked Anjo.

"Beats me…" replied Jinta.

"Ano…Jinta…ano…sono…" mumbled Anjo.

"Here." said Anojo as she raises her hand towards Jinta, holding a paper bag.

"Eh…what is this?" asked Jinta.

"It's...a present... for you..."

"Eh…"

Anjo blushed a little and so did Jinta. Jinta grabbed the paper bag gently, from her.

"A-arigatou na..." whispered Jinta, averting his eye.

"Y-you're welcome…"

"So! Let's hurry up!"

"Y-yeah!"

Later on...

Jinta and Anjo reached The Super Peace Busters secret base. Poppo saw the two of them and began waving.

"Poppo has begun being a little thin huh?" said Jinta,

"Ah... now he looks like a model in a magazine." agreed Anjo.

Jinta and Anjo walked towards the base, they saw decorations everywhere, and the table was filled with delicious food.

"Yoh!" greeted someone at Jinta and Anjo's back.

"Tanjobi Omedeto Jinta-kun." Tsuruko exclaimed, then gave Jinta a paper bag.

"Tanjobi Omedeto, Yadomi." Yukiatsu greeted with a smile and gave him a wrapped gift.

"Chotto mate, don't forget my gift!" shouted Poppo.

Poppo walked towards Jinta and pinned a shining green badge with the words S.P.B. on it, at his left chest side.

"Wah! Arigatou Poppo!" exclaimed Jinta.

"Ah! Tanjobi Omedeto! Saate, taberu yo![Happy birthday! Now, let's eat!]"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted in chorus.

Few minutes later…

"Alright! Here's the cake!" shouted Poppo.

"Poppo…you made this?" asked Yukiatsu with a poker face.

"Yeah!"

"Haah, figures why it's messy." thought everyone except Poppo and Jinta.

"Then, I'll light the candles now." Yukiatsu said.

Yukiatsu grabbed a lighter in his pocket, then ignited the candles.

"Here, now wish." Tsuruko said with a grin.

"Ah…" whispered Jinta with furrowed eyebrows.

"Is something the matter Jinta?" asked Anjo with concerned eyes.

"No…it's just…" Jinta said with a huff but decided not to continue.

"ANYWAY! I'm going to make a wish now!" shouted Jinta with excitement.

"The flower already wilted 3 months ago, I wonder if Menma will get reincarnated again…" thought everyone.

Jinta closed his eyes as he lean towards the cake to blow the candles.

"I wish… Menma was back here with us…" wished Jinta in his thoughts.

Then Jinta blew the candles' fire away.

"Hai… I'm almost there…" a voice spoken.

"Eh!" gasped everyone.

"D-did anyone hear that?!" Anjo asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah!" Poppo answered.

"That sounded like…" Yukiatsu said slowly.

"Menma…" drawled Jinta with shock, excitement, nervousness and worry in his eyes.

"Menma?!" everyone said in surprise.

Few minutes later…

Jinta already got home, he's already tired from that party, especially after hearing Menma's voice weirded him out. Jinta's father prepared a meal for him, he ate it anyway.

"Haa… what in the world was that?" said Jinta to himself as he let out a heavy sigh.

Jinta closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Next day…

"So…who do ya think the new student is?"

"Dunno, but I really hope it's a girl!"

Because of that, the boy earned a free punch at the face.

"Idiot! It should be a boy!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay students, please take your seats, the new student is here." said the teacher.

All the students took their seats, their eyes were full of excitement on meeting the new student.

"Umm, please come in." said the teacher, looking at the door.

The eyes of the boys were wide as saucers, they began blushing while grinning with a drool. The girls began glaring daggers at the boys.

Jinta, on the other hand, is filled with shock, excitement, nervousness, fear and worry. Anjo is the same as Jinta.

"Ohayo gozaimasu mina san…my name is…" the cute, sweet, gentle and familiar voice said.

Their eyes were all looking at her. Jinta hoping that it is her, Anjo, expecting that she's not who she thinks she is.

"… Meiko Honma, you can call me 'Menma'"

"Menma…" thought Jinta.

"MENMA?!" thought Anjo.

"SHIT SHE'S CUTE!" thought the other boys.

"WHY THAT BITCH…" thought the other girls.

End of chapter 1

Author's note:

Sorry for OoCness?

Anyways, the next chapter will come soon, in the meantime…please review if you like me to continue it…

Mata ne!


End file.
